


No Comment

by ssclassof56



Series: Drabbles and Double Drabbles [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10147382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssclassof56/pseuds/ssclassof56





	

“Parsons is on the prowl for you, darling.”

Mark frowned. “That nosey-parker?”

“So, what's the dirt?” April asked.

“No dirt. Pure as driven snow.”

“You look nervous.”

“Do I? Damn.”

“Must be one juicy story.”

Lulu Parsons swept into their office. _“UNCLE Oracle_ here, kids. ‘All the news that's fit to mimeograph.’” She chuckled at her own motto. “So Mark, sources say you took Paulette to The Canterbury Tales last night…using Napoleon’s tickets.”

“Sadly, he was struck with a sudden indisposition. I'm only glad I was able to help.”

“A regular johnny on the spot.” She licked her pencil end. “I'm also doing an exposé on rising expenses in Section II. I see that you recently requisitioned additional ptomaine pills. Any comment?”

Mark leapt to his feet. “Miss Parsons, if you print that, I'll have you for libel.”

Lulu’s pencil danced across the steno pad. “‘Slate vehemently denied a connection between the two incidents, threatening this reporter will civil action.’ Perfect. My readers will eat it up. Toddle-loo, kids.” She exited happily.

“Mark!”

He collapsed into the chair and hid his face in his hands. “I'm dead.”

“Don't worry, darling.” She patted his hair. “She’ll run a lovely obituary.”


End file.
